Keep Still, Haru!
by cookiiiecrumble
Summary: Remember the bed scene from Eternal Summer, episode 12? I modified it. HaruRin oneshot. Fluffyness n.n


**Authors note:**

I'm sure it's been done before, but I'm gunna write about it anyway. The bed scene was a great scene after all ^_~

Obviously I changed some stuff (minus the obvious) otherwise I'd just be copying the script from the episode, and there's no point in that! I'm keeping it short, too, as I'm working on other stories- that's why it may seem a lil rushed. If you want to see a second chapter, though, please let me know. This chapter is a fluffy one, but I can always add a lemony one after this if requested.

Anyway, enjoy! n_n

ZzzZZZZZzzzzZZZZzzzzZZZZzzzzZZZZzzzZZZZZzzzzZZZZzzzzZZZZzzzzZZZZzzzZZZZZzzzzZZZZzzzzZZZZzzzzZZZzzzzZZZZzzzzZZZZzzzzZZZzzz

'But there must be a mistake!' Rin demanded, slamming his hands against the desk. 'We can't share a bed! We ordered two separate rooms!' Rin's English was not the best, but his tone of voice was a clear sign of his frustration, the woman behind the desk _must _know that something was wrong here. As if he wanted to share a bed with another guy!

'I'm sorry sir, but this is the room you have booked. One bed, one bathroom, one night. We have not made a mistake. Now, if you'll just take your key, the room is down the hall and on the left. Please enjoy your stay here.'

'_Tch. _Fine. But this was _your _mistake!' He said firmly, snatching the keys from her hand. 'Come on, Haru.'

Haru quietly followed Rin to their room, hands in his pockets. Although he remained silent during Rin's argument, it was obvious that he was not pleased with the situation either.

As Rin kicked the door shut behind him, he turned to Haru and said, 'This must be your fault. You and your girly name!'

'It's probably your fault then.' Haru retorted.

'It's your fault!' Rin snapped back.

'Your fault!'

'Your fault!'

'Your fault!'

'Your fault!'

'Look! It won't matter when we're asleep. It's only for one night. It's already ten, let's just go to sleep.' Haru sighed, rubbing his temples. He was in no mood to listen to Rin argue again. It's not like he was going to win, anyway. After years of knowing him, Haru had come to terms with the fact that Rin was the most stubborn person on the planet. No wonder it took them so long to become friends again…

Obviously, though, he was grateful for the friendship that they had now.

'Fine, but I'm sleeping on the left side.' Rin stated, as if to finalise the argument, making him the winner. 'And you better stay on your own side.'

'Whatever.' Haru replied. Why was Rin so bothered about sharing a bed with him? It was an annoying situation, but there was no need to make this much fuss.

ZzzZZZZZzzzzZZZZzzzzZZZZzzzzZZZZzzzZZZZZzzzzZZZZzzzzZZZZzzzzZZZZzzzZZZZZzzzzZZZZzzzzZZZZzzzzZZZZZzzzzZZZZzzzzZZZZzzzzZZZZ

Rin dropped his bags beside _his _side of the bed and quickly changed into a baggy, red t-shirt and black tracksuit bottoms with little white sharks swimming fiercely down the side of one leg. Usually, he would just wear a pair of boxers, but there was no way in hell he was going to lay next to Haru in just his underwear. Luckily, Haru also had the sense to sleep fully clothed. Rin noticed that he was wearing a plain white t-shirt with a pale blue dolphin pictured on the pocket, along with darker blue tracksuit bottoms.

_Kind of cute, _Rin thought, immediately regretting it after.

_What the hell am I thinking?_

Reluctantly, Rin crawled into the double bed, facing away from Haru who was already tucked away under the creased green sheets. After turning off the bedside lamp, the two lay in complete darkness. Shadows danced around the walls, an echoing silence filled the room. Rin could feel Haru breathing softly beside him, he would be asleep soon. But Rin was wide awake.

'Hey, Haru?' asked Rin, turning so that he lay on his back, facing the blank ceiling. 'I've told you I've always admired you, right?'

Haru said nothing. Instead, he let out a small snore as his breathing became deeper and more even.

_He's asleep. Great, and I really wanted to talk to him, too…_

Rin sighed and closed his eyes, placing his arm under his head. He had no idea how he was going to sleep like this, he was too uncomfortable. Obviously Haru was just a friend, and although they were together a lot of the time, somehow sharing a bed felt a little too…_intimate. _How was Haru so care-free about this? Or perhaps the better question was, '_why do _I _care so much about this?'_

Interrupting Rin's thoughts, Haru suddenly twisted around, pulling the covers along with him, and wrapped an arm around Rin's torso. He then curled his leg around Rin's and placed his head on his shoulder, breathing heavily against Rin's neck.

'Uh, Haru?!' Rin exclaimed in shock, a bolt of nerves shooting across his body. He edged his face further away from Haru's whilst trying to untangle himself from his tight grip, but it seemed as though he was trapped. 'Oi, Haru!' He said again, shaking his arm, 'what are you doing?' Rin was blushing with anger as he tried to push his friend off. No use. Haru was in a deep sleep, it didn't appear as though he would wake up any time soon.

_You have got to be kidding me. _

Lying motionless, Rin tried to ignore the fact that his best friend was currently snoozing against him. He needed to sleep. Badly. The tournament was tomorrow, and he needed all the rest he could get if he was going to win. Another minute later, though, Haru moved again. This time, he stretched his other arm over Rin, and his free leg drooped over the side of the bed.

'Damn it, Haru, at least stay still!' Rin demanded to the unconscious boy that lay across him. Haru let out a sleepy grunt.

_Tch. Fine. I just need to fall asleep, then I can ignore it. _

Rin closed his eyes.

But, once again, Haru suddenly changed his position. He turned onto his back, making Rin moan in pain as he dug his elbows into his stomach to help him turn over. His back was now pressed against Rin's stomach, making Rin struggle to breath. At least Rin's leg was now untangled from Haru's, who's legs were now both hanging over the edge of the bed. With another swift movement Haru stretched his arms over his head, curling one around the pillow that Rin currently rested his head on.

'Such an awkward position, how can you even sleep like this?!' Rin asked angrily. He received another sleepy grunt for a reply. Rin tried to adjust himself under his friend, but it was a feeble attempt. 'You're so heavy.' He sighed. 'It must be all your muscle that makes you feel like this._'_

_What am I saying?! _He thought irritably. _Why am I thinking about Haru's stupid muscles?! _

'hmm…?' Haru breathed, opening his eyes slowly. 'Oh, Sorry Rin.' He said, casually shifting off of his friend and returning back to his side of the bed. Rin jerked away from Haru, happy to be able to breath properly again.

'Is that all you're gunna say? Aren't you bothered that were just sleeping on top of me?!' Rin screeched. But Haru was already fast asleep.

_Oh, no, not again!_

'Haru!' Rin shouted. 'Wake up a minute!'

Haru rubbed his eyes sleepily 'Whaaat…?'

'You were laying on top of me!'

'I said sorry.'

'So!'

'It was an accident.'

'It's was weird!'

'You're an idiot.' Haru said plainly, pulling the covers over his head.

'No, you're an idiot!' Rin exclaimed.

'You're an idiot!' Haru shouted back, although his voice sounded muffled through the sheets.

'You're an idiot!'

'You're an idiot!'

'You're both idiots now will you please GO TO SLEEP!' an angry voice blasted through the walls. Apparently they were shouting louder than they thought.

'Let's just go back to sleep. It won't happen again.' Haru said. Rin pulled a face but didn't say anything. Instead, he turned to face the opposite direction, pouting.

Feeling hot and flustered, Rin decided to sleep above the covers to cool down. He couldn't tell if it was the argument that made him feel this way, or the fact that Haru kept laying on top him of him like he was his boyfriend or something.

_Boyfriend? That's a strange thought to have. Haru isn't my-_

'Mmm.' Haru moaned, flipping over so he was facing Rin once more. He delicately nuzzled his face into Rin's neck, but still did not wake up.

'You're doing this on purpose now, Haru.' Rin growled, blushing furiously. 'At least you can't hug me now that I'm out of the covers.'

Sliding away from the sleeping Haru, Rin turned onto his side and moved to the very edge of the bed. Finally, he could sleep without being distracted. After an hour passed, though, Rin had still not drifted off. He was feeling cold again, so decided to get back under the covers, hoping that would help. He gingerly looked over at Haru, who was still sleeping peacefully. It was kind of funny, Rin supposed, the way that Haru kept fidgeting and laying across him like that. Rin smiled. _What a strange sleeper you are._

Haru had still been moving around awkwardly over the past hour, kicking his arms and legs out at awkward angles. Currently, his back was facing Rin, one arm under his head and one stretched over the bed. Unfortunately for Rin, it looked as though he were about to move again.

Without thinking, Rin wrapped an arm Haru, his body folding around his like it was a missing puzzle piece. _Maybe you'll stop moving if I hold you in place. _

_'_Rin?' Came a tired, quiet voice, 'what are you doing?'

Rin felt his cheeks burning up. _Shit, I thought you were asleep still! This is embarrassing…_

'You keep moving. It's annoying. I'm just making sure you keep still.' Rin stated matter-of-factly, though his heart was racing violently.

'Oh.' Haru replied through a yawn. 'I thought you didn't like being that close to me.'

'Not when you lay across me by surprise!'

'I said it was an accident.'

'Oh, be quiet, idiot. Go back to sleep.'

'What, with you hugging me like this?'

'You want me to stop?'

Pause. 'Not really.'

'Then shut up.'

Haru went silent and pressed himself against Rin's muscular body. Rin buried his face into Haru's soft, dark hair. The light smell of chlorine was threaded through each strand.

'Haru.' Rin said softly, hugging the boy more tightly, 'This feels nice. Is that weird?' A concerned expression crossed over his face. _I shouldn't have said that._

There was a reason to why he reacted the way he did earlier, when he found out he would be sharing a bed with him. Rin had always considered Haru his greatest friend. Even when it seemed as though they were enemies, he had never stopped looking up to him. The way he swam so effortlessly, the way he never gave up, the way he was always so _free… _He admired every aspect of him. Ever since they had been swimming together again, though, Rin was afraid that that admiration had become something more. But how could he possibly tell Haru that? It was ridiculous, as if Haru would ever feel the same…

_Idiot, idiot, idiot!_

After a short silence, Haru spoke. 'No, I don't think it's weird. I like it too. It feels normal being this close to you. Like I should always be this close…'

'You can be. If you want. I mean, you know, I…ugh. What I'm trying to say is-'

'I know.' Haru smiled, slowly turning around so that he was face to face with Rin. His big, clear blue eyes made butterflies swarm around Rin's stomach, and his adorable smile made his heart skip a beat. Unable to stop himself, Rin planted a sweet kiss onto Haru's lips.

'Let's never leave this bed.' Rin smiled, running his hand gently through Haru's hair. He couldn't begin to explain how relieved he was that his best friend returned his feelings. He, too, felt free.

Haru enveloped Rin into a comforting hug and placed a small kiss on his neck. After a moment, he was sound asleep again.

He did not toss and turn any more for the rest of the night.

ZzzZZZZZzzzzZZZZzzzzZZZZzzzzZZZZzzzZZZZZzzzzZZZZzzzzZZZZzzzzZZZZzzzZZZZZzzzzZZZZzzzzZZZZzzzzZZZzzzzZZZZzzzzZZZZzzzzZZZzzz


End file.
